Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Selena's Revenge the Revised Edition
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: A revised edition of the story that was published in April. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are forced to fight against Kevin's evil twin sister Selena, as she is out for revenge against Ben for throwing her into the Null Void.
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10 Ultimate Alien:  
Selena's Revenge the revised edition

 **This is a rewrite of the original story you can find on my profile. After looking over the original, I decided it looked a little boring, so I decided to do a rewrite. Enjoy chapter one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10, but the OC is mine.**

Chapter One

It was another fine day in the town of Bellwood. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were at Mr. Smoothies celebrating another victory against the Forever Knights. Gwen being the brains of the team, and the more mature one was reading a book. Kevin being the lovesick dimwit, was watching his girlfriend read while looking completely smitten with her. " Hey Romeo. Can you look away from Juliet for a minute before I lose my appetite?" Ben teased. Kevin glared at him, " How about you put a sock in it Tennyson, before I dump what's left of that smoothie of yours down the back of your jacket!"

Ben decided to tease the already fuming osmosian one more time. " Geez Kev, I didn't realized it was your time of the month already." That really set Kevin off. " That's it Tennyson! I'm gonna kill you!" He roared as he absorbed the metal from the table and began to chase Ben around in circles. Panicking, Ben went for the Ultimatrix, hoping to get Humungosaur or Fourarms. Instead, he got Rath. " Let me tell you something Kevin Ethan Levin! Rath is gonna rip ya to pieces!" Kevin grinned sheepishly as Rath grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

Hearing the commotion, Gwen looked up from her book to see Ben as Rath strangling Kevin. Groaning, she walked over to the two and used her manna to tear the crazed appoplexian off of her boyfriend before he could do some serious damage. " Alright, who started it this time?" Gwen asked, irritated with her cousin and boyfriend. " Ben started it Gwen. I'm completely innocent here." Kevin said as he walked over to Gwen. She glared at Ben who was now back in his human form. " I may have gone overboard in teasing Kevin again." Ben said sheepishly.

Gwen facepalmed herself. while she loved hanging out with her cousin and boyfriend, the two meatheads couldn't even play nice with each other without one of them trying to kill the other one. " I swear you two act like a pair of three year-olds on the playground. You can't even get along for one afternoon without giving me a headache. I'm gonna to head to karate practice. In the meantime, you two will hang out with each other and play nice. If you don't do it Ben, I'll tell Julie that you flirted with one of the cheerleaders in the cafeteria. Kevin, if you even try to sneak your way out of this, I'll show your mom all the speeding tickets you keep in your glove compartment."

Ben's POV  
Gwen could not be serious. She wouldn't dare blackmail me. Because if she even tried, I would threaten to turn into nanomech and pick the lock on her diary and show it to Kevin. Still, she had a point. Kevin and I are supposed to be best friends, and best friends don't try to kill each other. Plus if Julie found out that I flirted with one of the cheerleaders at lunch, I would be in the doghouse for a year. turning to Kevin I saw him rooting around in his car looking for the speeding tickets he usually kept in his glove compartment. " Hey doofus I think Gwen took all of your speeding tickets with her."

End POV

Both boys were horrified. If they didn't get along, Gwen would go through with the threat she made. Ben would be in the dog house with Julie, and Kevin would be in hot water with his mother. " Hey Tennyson, how about we go back to my place and see who can beat who in video games. What do ya say?" Kevin said as he got his car started. " You're on Kev. Loser has to buy the winner 10 smoothies." Ben said knowing that he was gonna win for sure. Kevin groaned, for he personally knew what Ben was like hopped up on smoothies. it wasn't pretty. That was for sure.

 **And that is chapter one in my rewrite. Leave a review and I will get chapter two going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two folks. Sorry it took so long to update. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Two

After arriving at Kevin's place, both boys got out of the car and went inside. Ben got the game console set up while Kevin was getting some snacks and drinks from the kitchen. " I'm so gonna clobber you in this game Kevin." Ben said as he sat down on the couch. " What makes you think you're gonna win Tennyson?" Kevin asked as he sat down next to Ben. " Because, this is Sumo Slammers XIII. I'm a pro when it comes to Sumo Slammers." Ben said while grinning. Kevin groaned, for he knew that Ben was gonna beat him at this game. After 30 minutes into the game, Ben beat Kevin 5 times. Ben grinned, " Looks like I win Levin. Time to pay up." Kevin was just about to clobber Ben when he heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Gwen, he went to answer it, only to be completely shocked to see his twin sister, Selena Levin at the door.

" Hey there big brother. you miss me?" Selena said while flashing an evil grin. Kevin was completely shocked. Last time he saw his little sister, he had left her behind in the Null Void. " Selena hey, how have you been?" Kevin asked sheepishly, only to be struck with a Diamondhead fist. " Let's see. Last time I saw you brother, you left me behind in the Null Void to rot away. Now I see that you're pals with Ben Tennyson of all people. Have you lost your mind?!" Selena screamed at him. Kevin absorbed the hardwood floor. " Look sis, I know you're mad at me for leaving you in the Null Void, and for choosing to be pals with Tennyson here, but can you at least cut me a little slack here." Kevin said as he sent Selena flying out the door. " Don't just stand there Ben, run for the hills!" Kevin said as he grabbed Ben and made a mad dash to his car. Ben was confused to what was going on.

Ben's POV  
Kevin sure was in a panic to get as far away from Selena as possible. I mean sure that Selena had a score to settle with not only me, but Kevin as well. Speaking of which, I noticed he was driving a little faster than normal. " Hey Kevin. Where exactly are we going?" I asked him. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. " As far away from my sister as we can go." I looked at the GPS map on my Ultimatrix and saw that Selena wasn't following us anymore. In fact, she was heading towards the gymnasium where Gwen was doing her Karate practice at. " Kevin, we might want to turn around." I said. " Why?" he asked as looked at me like I was crazy. " If you want your sister to tear apart my cousin aka your girlfriend. Be my guest." With that said, Kevin hit the brakes, made a messy U-turn, and sped off towards the gymnasium. I prayed that we weren't too late to save the day.

End POV

As Kevin's green and black Camaro pulled into the parking lot of the Gymnasium, the boys saw the place in flames and Ben made out the silhouette of Selena gripping Gwen by her throat. Enraged, Ben slammed down on the Ultimatrix and turned into Humungosaur. " Alright Selena, you have gone too far this time. take you hands off of my cousin before I tear you apart!" Selena grinned evilly, "Gladly." She said as she tossed Gwen's motionless body aside like a ragdoll. " Kevin, you get Gwen away from here and get her some medical help." Ben said as he charged at Selena, intending to put her in a world of hurt for injuring his cousin. However, Selena knocked him aside and took off into the sky saying " Next time losers!" Ben transformed back into a human and ran over to Kevin who was calling for help on his cellphone. Things were not looking good at all.

Kevin's POV  
Selena had really crossed the line this time. After she tossed Gwen aside, I quickly ran over to my girlfriend and saw that she was in pretty bad shape. She had multiple cuts and bruises all over her body, some pretty bad burns, both her eyes were swollen, she also had some broken bones, and some shards of glass sticking out of her back. I gently removed the glass shards from her back and laid her on the ground. Seeing that Gwen wasn't breathing at all, I tilted her head back so her mouth would open. Taking a deep breath, I pressed my mouth to hers and started breathing air into her lungs. After a couple rescue breaths, I immediately started doing chest compressions. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I feared that the girl I loved dearly was dead. I suddenly heard her cough a little, and saw that she was trying to regain consciousness. Finally, she opened her eyes.

" K-Kevin i-is that you?" Gwen asked as she was trying to stay awake. I looked down at her and smiled. " Yeah, it's me babe. You hang in there, i just called for help. The ambulance should be here soon." I told her as I held her close while being careful as to not hurt her any further. Finally the ambulance arrived, and two paramedics laid Gwen on a stretcher. One of the medics attached an oxygen mask to her face as she having trouble breathing. Ben walked over to me with a grim expression on his face. " Don't worry Kev, Gwen will pull through. You forget, she's tougher than she looks." That was true about Gwen, but I still worried about her from time to time. lots of enemies who hated Ben and I would usually try to hurt Gwen to get us all riled up. Getting into my car, Ben and I followed the ambulance to the hospital hoping that Gwen was alright.

 **And that's chapter two for you Ben 10 lovers. Want to know what happens next? Review and I will tell you in chapter three.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter three for you Ben 10 lovers. Enjoy. :)**

Chapter Three

After pulling up to the hospital, Ben and Kevin walked into the lobby. The receptionist told them that Gwen was still in surgery getting her broken bones reset. Ben noticed Kevin clenching his fist. It seemed that he was very protective of Gwen, and if anybody hurt her, they ended getting put in the hospital themselves. While waiting to hear from the doctor, Ben and Kevin sat down in the waiting room. Hearing footsteps behind them, the boys turned around to see Doctor Emmet Shapiro, the Tennyson family's physician. " Ben, I'm glad I ran into you. We just wheeled your cousin out of surgery. She suffered from multiple broken bones, massive internal bleeding, and nerve damage. She's lucky her anodite heritage has kept her alive. Unfortunately, she's still in critical condition, on life support, and also in a coma." Hearing those words, Kevin felt his heart drop. His girlfriend was in a world of pain, with the possibility that she might never wake up again. Selena was definitely gonna pay, that's for sure.

As the boy walked into Gwen's hospital room, Ben felt his heart sink at the sight of his cousin. She was laid up in a body cast, and an oxygen mask was attached to her face. Ben watched as Kevin sat down next to his girlfriend's bedside and held one of her hands. Ben knew from experience that Kevin deeply cared for Gwen as a boyfriend should. He also knew that whoever messed with Gwen usually ended up in the hospital. " Kevin, I need you to do a favor for me." Ben said as Kevin looked up at him. " What is it you need me to do Tennyson?" Kevin asked. " I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Gwen in case anything happens to me." Kevin looked shocked. " Ben, why do you sound like you're not coming back?" He asked. Ben looked at his best friend, " Because I'm gonna confront Selena alone and put an end to her reign of terror once and for all. " Ben, you can't do this alone! I mean look at what happened to Gwen here. Selena took her down with ease, and she's half alien. There's no way I'm letting you go fight my crazy sister by yourself Tennyson."

Ben realized that there was no point in arguing with Kevin. " Alright, we'll confront Selena together. Still, someone needs to protect Gwen. If Charmcaster or Darkstar learn she's hospitalized, they could try to seek revenge." Kevin looked up at Ben, " I'll call Max and have him come in. Might as well let him know what's happened." After Max arrived at the hospital, Ben and Kevin briefed him on what happened and left to go stop Selena before she could endanger more lives. Suddenly an emergency transmission came in on the police scanner. " Mayday, mayday. This is Officer Jackson calling all available S.W.A.T units to the scene of the Bellwood retirement home. We have some sort of mutant holding a bunch of senior citizens hostage along with a group of school children on a field trip. All units please respond." Ben looked at Kevin and the osmosian hit the gas pedal and sped to the retirement home. Once arriving on the scene, the boys showed their off their Plumbers badges and ran inside.

Once inside, Ben and Kevin saw Selena towering over her hostages, ready to strike. " Selena, that's enough. Leave those people alone!" Ben yelled as he went for the Ultimatrix and turned into Humungosaur. " About time you showed up Tennyson. I was getting bored with these people anyways." Selena said as she charged at Ben with XLR8's speed. Ben dodged her attack and sent Selena flying into a wall. " Kevin, I'll deal with Selena. You get everyone here to safety." Kevin nodded and began to help the people out of the building. " You have some nerve attacking the innocent just to get even with me." Ben said as Selena got back on her feet. " Yeah, well it's your fault Tennyson! I'm stuck as this mutant while my brother over there got to be a Plumber. It's not fair!" Ben looked at her sympathetically, " I'm sorry, but you need to be stopped before more people get hurt." Slamming down on his chest, he turned into Ultimate Humungosaur and charged at his foe. Things were gonna take an interesting turn now.

 **And that's the end of chapter three. Review and I will get chapter four typed up.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Four

Ben charged at Selena with all of his might, but she flew into the air using Stinkfly's wings. Then she slammed her Diamondhead fist into Ben's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Feeling defeated, Ben changed back into his human form and collapsed. " Is that all you have Tennyson. I must say I am disappointed. I thought you would be more of a challenge than your cousin. Taking her down was child's play." Selena said as she morphed her Diamondhead arm into a spike and was about to impale Ben when a flying dumpster came out of nowhere and hit Selena, sending her flying into a wall. " Hey sis, pick on somebody your own size for once!" Kevin roared as he absorbed the metal from his car and charged at Selena. " I'm surprised Kevin, you really have changed the last time I saw you. One minute you want revenge against Tennyson, the next minute you're his best friend. It's like I don't know you anymore!" Selena screamed as she charged at Kevin, intending to put him in a world of pain.

Kevin quickly ducked out of the way and tried to strike Selena. But she dodged his attack, and sent him flying into a wall. Kevin groaned as he landed hard on his back. " Any last words before I permanently wipe you from existence?!" Selena said as she raised her fist to finish Kevin off. " I have three words for you ugly, Leave Him Alone!" a familiar voice yelled. Selena turned around, only to be hit by three bolts of manna. Kevin and Ben looked up to see Gwen standing there, looking stronger than ever. " What are you doing here Gwen?! You should be in the hospital resting!" Ben yelled, surprised that his cousin was doing something reckless. Usually it was either him or Kevin that did reckless things, but not Gwen. " Once I woke up, I used a healing spell and ran over to help, since I figured you guys would be in trouble, as usual." Gwen was interrupted when Selena grabbed her from behind and began to choke her. " This time, I'll put you in the morgue Tennyson!"

" Guess again sis!" Kevin yelled as he hit Selena from behind. Causing her to let go of Gwen. Selena growled in anger. Her brother was starting to become a real thorn in her side. Kevin ran to help Gwen up, only to be grabbed by Selena. She gripped him by the throat and began to choke the life out of him. Seeing her boyfriend being hurt sent Gwen into a swirling storm of rage and anger. she turned into her anodite form and sent Selena flying. Selena didn't even have time to react as Gwen kept attacking her from different angles. " You put me in the hospital, attack the innocent. Now you hurt my cousin and boyfriend. I have had it!" Gwen shouted as she prepared to strike Selena with a super charged manna blast, only to be stopped by Ben. " Gwen, if you kill her. You'll be no different than she is. It's not worth it." Gwen turned back into her human form and began to go help Kevin up when Selena took this opportunity to strike.

With a lightning quick move, Selena knocked Ben aside, grabbed Gwen by the head and began to punch her in the stomach multiple times. As Ben got up, he gasped in horror as blood splattered on his face. Gwen was on her knees throwing up blood. Just as Selena was about to finish Gwen off, one of the kids from the school field trip, a little boy started crying due to being scared half to death. Selena let go of Gwen and walked up to the sobbing child, intending to kill him. Gwen saw this and threw herself between the scared kid and Selena's fist. hearing a sickening crack, Ben and Kevin looked up to see that Selena's fist had hit Gwen in the center of her back. Gwen immediately lost all of her strength. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell lifelessly to the floor. " Noooo!" Both Ben and Kevin screamed. Kevin felt the rage begin to course through his veins. Letting out a rage filled roar, he transformed into Ultimate Kevin and charged at Selena with all of his might. This was going to be the final showdown for them.

 **Uh oh. Looks like Kevin's mad now. Want to know what happens next? Review and I will tell you in chapter five.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is folks. the final showdown between Kevin and Selena. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Five

Kevin charged at Selena, intending to kill her for what she had done to Gwen. " You think just by tranforming into a monster, that you can defeat me Kev. You're really pathet.." Selena was cut off as Kevin grabbed her and tossed her into a wall. This made Selena very angry, " You're really starting to burn me up brother. I was gonna spare you since you're family, but I don't see that happening now. Say your prayers brother." Selena charged at him ready to strike, but Kevin dodged her attack and struck her with full force. Ben had never seen Kevin fight with such brute strength. He quickly ran to Gwen's side and pressed two of his fingers to the side of her neck. He was relieved when he got a pulse from her. Suddenly, Gwen opened her eyes. She saw Kevin in his ultimate transformation and was shocked. The last time she had seen Kevin mutated was when he had absorbed the Ultimatrix to stop Aggregor at the Forge of Creation. Struggling to stand up, Gwen made her way over to Kevin. " Kevin Listen to me. Don't kill Selena. I know she put me in a world of pain, but you give in to your anger, you'll forget who you really are. Let go of your anger, for me."

Kevin looked down at Gwen and released his grip on Selena. " You're right Gwen. If I give in to my anger, I'll be just like when I was a kid." As the two walked over to Ben, Selena got really mad. " Come back here Kevin, I'm not through with you yet!" Kevin glared at her, " But I'm through with you sis. You're not worth it. You never were." Selena let out an angry roar and charged at Kevin. Gwen saw it coming and quickly put up a manna shield around her boyfriend so he wouldn't get hurt. " Arghh! What does it take to kill you!" Selena roared as Gwen stood between her and Kevin. " Not much. You almost killed me when your fist collided with the center of my back. But you'll have to do better than that." Gwen said with a cocky smirk. Selena roared in anger and charged at Gwen, intending to finish her off. However, Gwen was prepared this time and dodged Selena's attack. Then with a swift kick, she knocked Selena off of her feet.

This made Selena really mad. Getting up off the ground, she knocked Gwen aside and was about to kill her when Kevin slammed himself into her. She had forgotten that he was still in his ultimate form. Kevin picked Selena up and tossed her into a wall. The female Osmosian couldn't take it anymore and turned back into her human form. " How, how could I have lost to you Kevin?! I gave it my all, and you still won?!" Kevin turned back into his human form and walked over to his sister. " I won because I relied on my smarts rather than my anger. You let your anger overwhelm you, and it led to your defeat." With that said, Kevin pulled out a pair of Energy cuffs and clamped them onto his sister's wrists. " You're under arrest Selena, which means another life sentence for you in the Null Void." Kevin then pulled out the Null Void warp projector that he had borrowed from Max and sent Selena into the Null Void. The battle was finally over.

 **And that's the end of chapter five. Leave a review and I will get chapter six a.k.a the final chapter posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is it folks the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

Chapter Six

After making sure that everyone was ok, Ben and Gwen walked over to Kevin who was staring forlornly at the sky. " Hey man, you alright?" Ben asked, worried about his best friend. " I'll be alright Tennyson, I just wish we could have saved my sister." Gwen took Kevin's hand into hers. " Kevin, unlike you, Selena was too far gone for a chance of redemption. You made the right choice in sending her to the Null Void." Kevin smiled at his girlfriend, " You always know how to cheer me up Gwen. I'm lucky to have you and Ben in my life." He said as he leaned down and kissed her. " Oh come on you two! Don't tell me this is another one of your victory kisses!" Ben cried, grossed out by the two lovers.

Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a $20.00 bill. " Here Tennyson, go buy yourself some smoothies and quit pestering your cousin and I." Ben happily complied and ran off to Mr. Smoothies. " You do realize you're gonna regret that later, don't ya." Gwen said as Kevin held her in a warm and gentle embrace. " I know, I just wanted to get that dweeb cousin of yours out of our hair for a little bit." Just as the two leaned in for another kiss, Ben snuck up behind the couple with a camera in his hands. " Say cheese, you two lovebirds!" " Tennyson!" Kevin roared and began to chase Ben. Gwen shook her head and ran after the two.

Meanwhile in the Null Void, Selena was plotting her revenge against not only Ben and Gwen, but now Kevin too. She could not believe her brother had chosen Ben's side over hers. " Some day I will be free, and I will not stop or rest until Tennyson and his allies are finished." Selena thought to herself as she flew off into the endless skies of the Null Void to avoid the Null Guardians and whatever other creatures were out there. This was only the beginning. Selena knew one day, she will escape and seek out Ben and finish what she started. She would make sure to deal with her brother and his girlfriend first, so nobody could protect Ben from her wrath.

The End

 **And that is it for this story. Check my profile for more of my stories and as always, may the force be with you.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
